custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Burtok
Burtok was a Makuta and main antagonist of the Kanahka's Chronicle and Island of Power parts of the Altronia Continuity. Biography Burtok was brought into existence the same way all Makuta were, and that is being created out of Antidermis by Mata Nui at the dawn of the Matoran universe. After the Great Disruption, Makuta Miserix placed Burtok in charge of Crystal Island. As it happened that there were no other sapient beings there, Burtok frequented Destral for laboratory supplies and used the quiet and peace of his land to give himself some time alone with his scientific work. Shortly after this, the less-powerful Makuta Rayzok apprenticed himself to his brother Burtok, which Burtok agreed to. Burtok, along with Ikirro, Cekadax, and his apprentice Rayzok, was put under the leadership of Rularx and assigned by higher-up Makuta to conquer the region of the universe containing Crystal Island and Altronia. Burtok went to work capturing the Toa Tronux and decreasing their power and stature. He failed to capture their deputy, Xovar, however, and accidentally captured an ally of theirs, a Runask named Voran. He played with the Toa's and Voran's minds, making them forget much of their past and making Voran think he was a Toa. Burtok then settled back on Crystal Island and began attempting to convert the island's Lightning Crystals into usable power. This effort was slowed, however, by the arrival of the first roster of the Avenging Alliance. They fought the Makuta and his minions, but Burtok still managed to hold firm. As time went on, the continuing battle was draining Burtok's resources, and he implored Rularx for advice. The other Makuta suggested that Burtok hire out to do his dirty work. Burtok took the advice and, under a false identity, hired the Dark Hunter Wanton to join with his minions in killing off his enemies. The Dark hunter was only able to end the life of Kanahka, however, before he was defeated by Levuku. The Alliance then prepared to make one last stand against the Makuta. Burtok, however, tricked Rayzok into switching places with him, under the pretense that they would reveal themselves at the last moment and end the struggle for good. In reality, Burtok suspected that his enemies would be more determined than ever, and really just wanted Rayzok to take the fall for him. Rayzok was annihilated, and Burtok took his former understudy's guise to trick the Alliance into thinking that they had indeed won against their primary foe, when in fact their true enemy was simply waiting to strike once more. Burtok was having a winning streak against the Avenging Alliance when Lihee and his team showed up and made things more challenging. Burtok was forced into combat and buried under the cave ceiling. Burtok the had his henchmen Thranatuka and Jaykorax capture the Alliance with a small army of Scorpio-Spiders. In his fortress he got Vaturi to defect and revealed Voran's past. The Alliance broke free, but Burtok and his minions retaliated. Burtok used a new warp device he made called a Time Dilation Accelerator to warp around the battlefield to make himself hard to hit and to hit others very well. The Alliance managed to repel is attack, however, and escape to an islet off Crystal Island where they set up camp. Burtok promptly assaulted the camp with shadow, lightning, and storms, then acted like Rayzok at his most provoking to lure the team back into the Makuta's fortress. There, looking to seal Burtok's fate, the Alliance came across the Virus Cannons which Burtok had made, and, though they knew how to use them to their advantage, the cannons were inaccessible due to Burtok's putting up an internal battery-powered force field around them. Burtok then summoned Thranatuka and Jaykorax from their fights and absorbed them into his essence. Zartok congratulated him, and asked if Burtok could teach him to do that. Bultrox attacked Burtok, thinking the Makuta was Rayzok, during this same event, and Burtok decided to play along and kill Bultrox in the process. This proved difficult when Zartok stole Burtok's warp machine and betrayed Burtok. While the Makuta hunted down his ambitious lackey, Bultrox assisted the Alliance in rigging the cannons to detonate and damage the fortress. Evactuating, the Alliance escaped, right after Burtok had got his Accelerator back and knocked Zartok out to sea. Soon after, Vaturi managed to return to her team and divulge Burtok's true identity, prompting the team to attack the fortress once more. With the help of Lihee's team, Zalkatrex, and four of his Hokanuka, they beat back the Makuta, forcing Burtok to break out the Matrix Staff, a weapon that he had fought for some time ago, but was hidden from him. Apparently he found it, and used it against the Alliance and Hokanuka. After slipping a destabilization device into one of the energy matrices of the staff, the Alliance locked Burtok in the alternate dimension the Accelerator used as a medium to war through. Floating through a void, Burtok observed it glowed strangely, light emanating from a power source in the center, and that there were energy tubes connecting fragments of matter off in the distance. As the Makuta wondered if he would be there forever, the Matrix Staff exploded, blasting him into warp and destroying him wings. Returning to his home dimension, he arrived a mile and a half from Altronia Fortress, which he walked toward and was let in by Rajal. He was taken to Faxhuun's office, where Suntrah and Faxhuun let him know they were aware who he was, and Rajal slipped a power-hampering device into the Makuta's essence from a needle. The device was rigged to release its contents, a Makuta-killing virus, if the Makuta tried to remove it, and it drained his power while active. Burtok was reduced to a menial servant around Altronia Fortress. He rallied Zallirix to help him escape, but they ran into Rajal, Levuku, and Vohk on a training mission, and were defeated and brought back. Burtok was sent on a scouting mission to an enemy fortress by Faxhuun. He was accompanied by Bultrox, Vaturi, Suntrah, and Bartha, and Bultrox was out to kill him, regardless of the fact that Burtok was his teammate. Burtok separated himself from Suntrah, who was scouting the same area of the fortress as he, and set to work shapeshifting the inhibitor device out of him. The others found him as he was finishing the process, but too late to stop him. With a peal of laughter, he launched himself over the walls of the fortress and moved to the front gate. Once there, Burtok pounded on the door and called to the fortress' owner, Cekadax, to let him in. She inquired why over a loudspeaker, and he offered her inside information on Altronia Fortress and the Order, in exchange for getting some credit for the battle if it were successful. Cekadax resented this, but moved her troops out anyway, keeping Burtok informed, with Burtok in turn preparing to speak up if any of his knowledge could be of use. Sadly for Burtok, none of his knowledge came in handy before reinforcement from Yalnam came to aid the failing Altronia troops, driving Cekadax's forces back. Cekadax turned on Burtok, believing him to have set this up to defame her and take credit for himself. Coincidentally, but not surprisingly, he was in fact planning to do that, but not in the way she had thought. Nevertheless, despite a failed attempt to fight back and flee, Burtok was quickly and savagely killed by Cekadax, his chest armor torn open and his energy incinerated with plasma. Cekadax later mounted his mask on the wall as a trophy and a warning, and stored his armor in her workshop, planning to use the protosteel in weapons. Powers and Equipment Powers *'Shadow:' Burtok was capable of wielding Shadow power in multiple fashions. **'Shadow Projection:' Burtok could create Shadow and fire shadow energy from his hands. **'Shadow Absorption:' Burtok could absorb Shadow to boost his power or simply release again at an opponent. **'Shadow Hand Projection:' Burtok could create a shadow hand to do his bidding. He decides beforehand what the hand should do and aims it; the hand does the rest. *'Multipowers:'Burtok had access to all 42 of the known Rahkshi powers, with Shadow being the strongest. Some are more prominent than others in different Makuta, and those that were especially strong in Burtok are listed below. **'Weather Control:' Burtok could control the climatic conditions within a 500-foot radius. **'Chain Lightning:' Burtok could unleash bolts of lightning that have the power to travel from one target to another. **'Magnetism:' Burtok could alter and control magnetic fields. He is very adept at using this power, so much so that it resembles telekinesis when he does. *'Flight:' Burtok was able to fly thanks to his wings. *'Kanohi Usage:' Burtok could wear and use Kanohi of Great power level. Abilities *'Cunning Strategist:' Burtok was able to conceive complex strategies with relative ease and use them to great effect. *'Deception:' Burtok was very skilled at tricking opponents, even keeping up the hoax that he was Rayzok up for a month or so. *'Expert Scientist:' Burtok was, as are all Makuta, possessed with a genius-level intellect, Burtok in particular specializing in fields of biology and mechanical engineering. Tools Burtok carried an Umbra Sword which channeled his power. He also once carried a Time Dilation Accelerator and the Matrix Staff. Personality and Traits Burtok was an egomaniac, as shown when he was fine with thinking of himself as superior to Rayzok, and when he was sure that pretending to be Rayzok would be sure-fire, because he also thought it was true that he was a far superior being to Rayzok. He also was overly proud of himself and his accomplishments, treating the Accelerator like a work of genius. He hated it when other people come up with good ideas, like Cekadax and her armor, and did often also hate that person for the rest of their life, which, once Burtok started hating them, was often shortened. Burtok had the classic Makuta dry sense of humor, but he didn't use it as much as Rayzok did. Burtok was also somewhat of a lazy coward, always trying to take the easy way out, with as little effort on his part, but with maximum credit given to him. Burtok hated it when others get to share the credit for jobs he was assigned by the Brotherhood. He annihilated Rayzok, Thranatuka, Jaykorax, and almost Zallirix for this reason. Burtok's favorite form to take had largely over-sized hands. His hands were too big to work the the technological devices in his fortress, but he mostly telepathically controlled everything, so this wasn't an issue. Two other reasons for this were that he liked to be able to hold his opponents in his hands, and he had a sword with a very big handle. Appearances *''Kanahka's Chronicle'' *''Island of Power'' *''Land of War'' Trivia *Burtok was a major character in the Altronia Continuity before it was released or given a name. When Sidd and Argh used to play out the battles and stories together with figures, Burtok was the biggest MOC for a while. It took some time for the first incarnation of Yaltrax to roll around. *Burtok was originally supposed to have died and Rayzok was supposed to be the main villain of the Altronia Continuity. Sidd changed this at nearly the last moment, deciding to make Rayzok have died and Burtok come back. Category:Altronia Continuity Category:Order of Altronia Category:Makuta